Usuario Blog Comentario:Lordmagikarp/Los vergonzosos perfiles personales de MK 3 (Round 1)/@comment-186.7.118.41-20160731222236
Wikijuegos Wiki Wiki Actividad Página aleatoria Vídeos Imágenes Chat Foro Inicio Destacados Community Entradas de blog Contribuir Lista de seguimiento Página aleatoria Cambios recientes Comentarios9 Los vergonzosos perfiles personales de MK 3 (Round 1) Lordmagikarp Lordmagikarp 30 ago 2009 Usuario blog:Lordmagikarp Motal k.jpg Mortal Kombat es sin duda una de las sagas de juegos de lucha con los diseños de personajes mas Kules en lo que a concepto se refiere. Principalmente por que al no estar hecho en Japón nos salvamos del chico de pelos parados con la espada mas grande que una casa, la insoportable chica gato, las adolescentes y preadolescentes en uniformes pervertidos, el emo inexpresivo con la cara tapada por el pelo y pantalones de cuero y todas esas otras bazofias que tanto nos gusta golpear. Veamos un claro ejemplo de descripción de personajes, el temido Shao Kahn: AperturaCita.png"Uno de los personajes principales en la serie de Mortal Kombat, Shao Kahn se parece a un rey-guerrero asiático en muchos sentidos, e incorpora el mal en muchas formas. Lo conocen por su fuerza divina, la insensibilidad extrema, la brutalidad y su cariño por las ejecuciones personales, pero sobrepasa el nivel de un mero señor de la guerra por su inteligencia y conocimiento de magia negra. Como su subordinado Shang Tsung, él tiene el poder de consumir otras almas. Su fuerza mayor es probablemente la capacidad de luchar por sus objetivos con la gran tenacidad y su capacidad de organizar, pero sus debilidades mayores son su arrogancia y su exceso de confianza. "CierreCita.png ¡Guau! Insensibilidad extrema, Brutalidad, cariño por las ejecuciones personales. Ya me imagino lo que debe sentir un luchador cada vez que este maniático revisa su bolsillo y saca un gigantesco martillo. Horror, incontinencia urinaria y repentino interés por el padrenuestro. Shao Khan sabe hacerse respetar. ShaoKhanbusto.jpg Le gusta el helado de mermelada de perlas. ¿Pero que pasaría si les dijera que además de despiadado y consumidor de almas a Shao Kahn le gusta la serie de telenovela Dinastía? ¿O que su sabor de helado preferido es el helado de mermelada de perlas? Su reputación cambiaría drásticamente y Motaro comenzaría a darle patadas en las costillas mientras Sub-Zero le hace una Brutality con un poster de Dinastía. Lamentablemente Motaro y Sub Zero jamás le harán daño porque ellos también guardan vergonzosos secretos. Claro que no, esto no es producto de mi imaginación, es información oficial. todos los personajes de MK 3 quedarán humillados de por vida al descubrirse sus vergonzosos y mas sucios secretos. Estos han quedado plasmados por siempre en la revista: MK3 Official Kollector's Book MK3OCGuidecover.jpg Syndel wins. La revista es una publicación inglesa del año 1995. Cuando el Arcade de Mortal Kombat 3 acababa de salir y todos andaban enloquecidos con los nuevos personajes y furiosos con la escasez de Scorpion. El contenido es puramente información sobre cada personaje, que solamente incluye la historia, pero nada de movimientos o trucos que es lo que uno realmente quiere ver, hay una página dedicada a cada uno de los personajes de este juego. De todos modos, en la era sin internet (el internet de 1995 no cuenta como internet) las revistas eran la fuente mas preciada de información y cualquier fan la hubiera comprado gustoso para saber más sobre su juego favorito. Hay también una larga y aburrida entrevista a Ed Boon y John Tobias y un larguísimo y aburrido articulo en donde explican el proceso de desarrollo del juego. Pero ahora vamos a lo que vinimos: Perfiles personales de Mortal Kombat 3 La revista y todo su contenido serían inofensivos de no ser porque, para rellenar espacio, decidieron agregar un recuadro con la información personal de cada personaje en donde analizan aspectos tan ridículos e innecesarios como "serie de televisión favorita", "película favorita" o "la gente me confunde con" (WTF?). Que parece encajar mas en una revista sobre cantantes para adolescentes que con el Universo MK. ¿Pero para qué explicar mas? Pasemos directo a los perfiles en cuestión... Solamente recuerden que esto es información OFICIAL, publicada en una revista OFICIAL que tenía la palabra OFICIAL en la tapa. Así que no hay manera de desmentirlo. No hay nada de mi invención por mas ridículo que parezca. CyraxHasselhof.png ¿Sueñan los robots con David Hasselhoff? CYRAX Cyrax.png Cyrax Color favorito: Dorado Película favorita: Terminator 2 Serie de TV favorita: Knight Rider (El auto fantástico) Canción favorita: "Thieves" Libro favorito: Solo Comida favorita: Coca-cola con sorbete Pasatiempo: Construir terrazas La gente me confunde con: Sektor Héroe personal: Robocop Lo que no tolero: Cuando los demás se burlan de mi falta de alma Bebida favorita: Aceite para motores Lo mejor que me pasó en la vida: Unirme al Lin Kuei Helado favorito: Banana Frase favorita: "Funciono, luego existo" (Arghhh!!) Conclusión: ¡¡Que chistes mas obvios!! ¿Bebida favorita aceite? ¿Su ídolo es Robocop? Argh... Todavía estoy llorando y secándome los mocos después de haber leído la superchistosa frase favorita del amigo Cyrax. Nightwolgwarrior.png El enorme parecido entre Nightwolf y el Ultimate Warrior. Adivina cual es cual... NIGHTWOLF Nigtwolf.png Nigtwolf Color favorito: Sierra Película favorita: Silent Night, Deadly Night Serie de TV favorita: This Old House Canción favorita: "This is not for you" Libro favorito: Animal dreams Comida favorita: Venado fresco Pasatiempo: Pintura con arena La gente me confunde con: El Ultimate Warrior Héroe personal: Caballo Loco Lo que no tolero: Los que arrojan basura Bebida favorita: Gatorade Lo mejor que me pasó en la vida: Proteger a mi tribu Helado favorito: Cereza Frase favorita: "Este es mi mundo. Tu solo eres un visitante." Conclusión: ¡Ahhh! Puros chistes malos por su condición de indio. Por cierto lo de arrojar basura es una referencia a la conocida publicidad norteamericana del indio que llora. Collinjaxpowell.png El máximo héroe de Jax. JAX Jax.png Jax Color favorito: Plata metálico Película favorita: Heartbreak Ridge Serie de TV favorita: Hogan's Heroes Canción favorita: El himno de los Estados Unidos Libro favorito: Manual de las fuerzas armadas. Comida favorita: Los exámenes militares. Pasatiempo: Ejercitarme La gente me confunde con: Nadie confunde a Jax Héroe personal: Collin Powell Lo que no tolero: Óxido Bebida favorita: Café Lo mejor que me pasó en la vida: El juramento en el sevicio militar Helado favorito: Goma de mascar Frase favorita: "Soy el hombre mas fuerte del mundo" Conclusión: Jax salió bastante bien parado, por su condición de militar le hicieron puros chistes de militares y algunas referencias a sus brazos que me acabo de enterar están hechos de hierro, porque se oxidan. Motaroseabiscuit.png Motaro y Sea Biscuit ¿Un amor platónico? MOTARO Motaro.png Motaro Color favorito: Acero Película favorita: National Velvet Serie de TV favorita: Mr. Ed Canción favorita: "King of the Road" Libro favorito: Black Beauty Comida favorita: Avena Pasatiempo: Correr carreras La gente me confunde con: El fauno Héroe personal: Sea Biscuit Lo que no tolero: Las moscas difíciles de alcanzar Bebida favorita: Agua Lo mejor que me pasó en la vida: Herraduras Helado favorito: Café Frase favorita: ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? ¡Nay, Nay! Conclusión: ¡Terrible! Estos deben haber pensado: "Motaro es un centauro, ¡¡por lo tanto hagamos que le gustan las mismas cosas que a un caballo!!" (?). Si lo de imaginármelo comiendo avena con agua ya es deprimente, peor aun es imaginarlo enfurecido porque no puede espantarse las moscas con la cola!! (¡Santocielo! Noooo!!). Mr. Ed y Sea Biscuit los busque en google y me arrepiento ¡No lo hagan! Demasiados chistes de caballo, creo que voy a gomitar. Lo mejor que me paso en la vida: herraduras Todavía nos faltan mas personajes de MK3. ¿Que peli le gusta a Sub-Zero? ¿A quien se parece Sheeva? Mas perfiles personales cuando se me de la gana!!.